<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinch me, I'm Dreaming by Truthfully</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718232">Pinch me, I'm Dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully'>Truthfully</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elsanna Advent 2017 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you're in love when reality is better than your dreams.</p><p>Dr. Seuss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elsanna Advent 2017 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinch me, I'm Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna woke up to the warmth of sunlight. It was nice until it reached her eyelids. Remembering it was her day off she rolled back over, tucking herself into the mound of blankets at her side. A good thing, seeing as she had had the most delicious dream last night. So a quick dip back into dream land to see if she could catch a round two was well in order. </p><p>At least until she felt the arm wrap itself around her waist. </p><p>That had her eyes snapping open as she stared into the face of Elsa. Elsa. Her dream lover. The whole most delicious part of it all. </p><p>“It… wasn’t a dream?” Anna slowly, oh so slowly reached out; expecting nothing but air. But her hand touched flesh, warm and real under her fingertips. She felt muscle move and a smirk appear, flashing white teeth.</p><p>“Darling, thanks for the compliment, but I am already in your bed.” The whole night flashed back through her brain, slowly turning her face from pale freckles to a pit of redness that went from ear to cheek. Anna slowly pulled the covers over her head as she heard giggles play through the air.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>